


Gotta Get With My Friends

by elipie



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Groping, M/M, Multi, Touching, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of boytouching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get With My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisysusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, [](http://daisysusan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://daisysusan.livejournal.com/)**daisysusan**!

**Fandom:** One Direction  
**Title:** Gotta Get With My Friends  
**Vidder:** [](http://elipie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elipie.livejournal.com/)**elipie**  
**Song:** "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls  
**Length:** 2:53  
**Pairing:** OT5  
**Summary:** A study of boytouching.  
**Notes:** Merry Christmas, [](http://daisysusan.livejournal.com/profile)[**daisysusan**](http://daisysusan.livejournal.com/)!

  
[MP4 Download (29MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?hsfh65lavy8lpjr)  
[HQ MP4 Download (115MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?952h86ccx1glff5)

If you can't see the video below, click [here](https://vimeo.com/56411358) to view on Vimeo (password: OT5).


End file.
